Halloween Fun
by Spastic Treehugger
Summary: Rukia wants to go Trick Or Treating, Ichigo could care less about Halloween. Then how did he end up dressed up as a giant strawberry..?


A Short One-Shot I just came up with. It's a very, very, very late Halloween story as well. I meant to upload it sooner but never really got the chance. So I hope you all like it! Please leave a review!

* * *

"Ichigo," Came a lonely howl of boredom. "I wanna go trick or treating!"

"No," The orange haired teen grunted.

"But, why? Inoue is going with Tatsuki, and your sisters are going."

"No. It's not like you need the extra sugar anyway. You are already hyper enough, Rukia!" Ichigo sighed turning around. Rukia met him with big shiny gray eyes.

"Please, I've never gone before and it is said to be much fun for you worldly people."

Currently they were in Ichigo's room. It was the night of Halloween when candy and fright were spread with joy. Earlier that school day Inoue, Tatsuki, and Rukia had chat during lunch in the schoolyard. That's when Inoue asked what Rukia was going to be this year for Halloween. She went on to babble about how she and Tatsuki were going as giant sushi. Rukia had been confused and later asked Chad what they meant.

Ichigo let a low grumble escape his lips.

"What?" Rukia asked, excitement boiling up in her stomach already. Ichigo glared a little while blushing.

"Fine, we can go…" Rukia let out a gleeful yell while jumping into her wonderful homemade bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly she popped back out with two giant strawberry outfits. "You've got to be kidding me! There is no way on earth I am going in tha-" Before he had time to protest anymore she had stuffed him into the bathroom. Opening the door, she flung the red spotted outfit at him.

"Hurry up, I don't want to miss any of it!" Ichigo grumbled while fumbling into the suit.

*~O~*

"Who knew chocolate was so good?" Rukia exclaimed while popping another piece of chocolaty goodness into her mouth. Trudging along beside her was an exhausted and grumpy Ichigo.

"Can we go home now? I look like a stuffed red penguin!" And indeed he did. The costume she had picked out was a stuffed suit that was in the shape of an oval. With a green hat that had a slightly pointed top to put it all together.

"Oh fine, but we're sorting through our candy because I know you have some in your bag that I like!"

*~O~*

"No! That was my favorite flavor… Give it back!" Rukia and Ichigo were sitting on his bed while sorting through candy. Ichigo had decided to have some fun and take her favorite flavor Jolly Rancher…

When Rukia tried to make a grab for it, he raised it high above his head, smirking triumphantly.

"No."

"Ichigo Kurosaki! I demand by my superior shinigami rank that you give me that candy back."

"Nope." Now he was grinning from ear to ear. He loved to watch her get angry or mad. She was just too cute when she did so. Always puffing out her little frame like she was superior. Her sleek black hair bobbing as she crossed her arms. Then there were those big gray eyes that seemed to analyze everything. Over the time they had spent together he found himself being more attracted to her. Every time she was injured or in danger he filled with anger and fear. Anger for the sick person who was responsible for hurting her, and fear of losing her.

Rukia let out a squeak when she fell forward. It just so happens that it was right onto Ichigo's lap. With both hands on either of his shoulders she was straddling his hips and she felt her face burn a little red. She sprung quickly backwards, mumbling a few things.

"Sorry…" That was the only thing Ichigo could manage to hear through his thoughts. All he was really thinking about was how close she had just been to him, and how much he liked it. Feeling the need to have her small frame near him again he slowly reached his hand up towards her.

"You know you really should give me that piece of candy back." She mumbled, but felt something grab her shoulder. "Ichi-" Then she felt herself being pushed by a strong hand on her back to a warm, hard chest.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo's handsome face staring down at her, with an expression she did not quite understand…

"Rukia, I" But he couldn't quite seem to say it. He let his body take over. Which for him was probably not the safest thing to do considering that he was a seventeen-year-old boy with raging hormones. But right now those ranging hormones were a lot stronger in thought than his nice good boy morals. Without another though, he quickly pressed his rough lips against her smooth ones.

Rukia let out a small squeak while pulling back with an even more confused expression.

"Ichigo..?" Slowly she touched her lips with her pail fingers while Ichigo gazed down at her. Taking her petite hand in his large ones he said only four words.

"Rukia, I love you." Her eyes widened as she heard these words. Slowly she brought her hand up to his face to rest softly on his cheek.

"I love you too Ichigo," and with that they both met in a loving kiss…


End file.
